LoveyDovey Reactions
by Shirotensaki14
Summary: A bunch of short love drabbles of Bleach characters! A couple might form, while anothers won't. Suggestions wanted!
1. HinaAizen

Lovey-Dovey Reactions

**Hi! This is just a random thing I thought of. So each chapter is about combinations of two bleach characters. We will see one character's as the other says 'I love you' to them. Some yaoi involved, even though I don't really like them, unless it's a good story. So yeah…Suggestions welcomed.**

* * *

><p><span>HinaAizen<span>

There was a knock on Aizen's door.

"Captain Aizen?"

It was Hinamori's voice.

"Ah, Lieutenant Hinamori, come in."

The short petite girl entered shyly. Aizen sighed. His lieutenant was so shy. He smiled at her as she sat on a chair across his table.

"What do you need me for, Captain Aizen?"

"Well, I wanted to ask you something personal."

"What's that?"

"Do you like me, Lieutenant Hinamori?"

Hinamori was taken by surprise. She was expecting something more…different.

"Um…you mean like in a like _like_ way or a friendly like way?" she asked.

Aizen just smiled and waited for her answer.

"Well, what do you think? What's your answer?"

He watched his lieutenant hesitate a little.

"I…I like you, Captain Aizen. Not like in a like _like _way but as a cap-"

"Then it seems that I can say this to you." Aizen took a big breath.

"I love you, Lieutenant Hinamori."

Hinamori's eyes widened. Did her captain just say…he _loves_ her? She wasn't sure what to say. She did like her captain but as her captain and his personality. She wasn't sure if she actually love _loved_ him.

Aizen broke her thoughts.

"Well? I love you. Do you love me, too?"

"I..I… Captain Aizen…um… I really like you but… I'm not sure if that like is for love. I…I-!"

She stopped as a blade went through her.

"Ca…Captain Aizen?" she said as she fell to the ground. She laid still and unconscious.

Aizen wiped her blood of Kyouga Sugetsu.

"Gin."

Suddenly, the fox-like Captain appeared out of nowhere. He apparently saw the lieutenant on the ground.

"Ah, Captain Aizen. Ya shouldn't play with ya lieutenant like that," he said, still grinning.

Aizen took of his glasses and revealed his true self.

"I was going to save her if she said she loves me but she said no."

"Ya got rejected Captain!"

"No. She was never a part of the plan. I think I would have killed her later even she said yes."

"Aw…ya r just embarrassed an' hurt," said Gin.

"Gin?"

"Ya?"

"Shut up, will you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, so there it is. Sorry for ruining the characters' reputation and stuff. Next time will be…hm…who do you want? Review and tell me! I'm only going to continue this if I get reviews, you know.<strong>


	2. RukiRen

Lovey Dovey Reactions

**Just enjoy and review.**

* * *

><p><span>RukiRen<span>

Chad, Renji and Rukia were fighting against Ruddbon and were having some trouble. The captain of Exquias was stronger than he looked.

"There is no victory for you, intruders!" laughed the Arrancar. It was annoying.

"Shut up!" yelled Renji as he got rid of more Arrancars created by his enemy.

Rukia had come up with an idea. It was the three way distraction. Rukia froze all the Arrancars in Ruddbon's barrier. Chad made a whole through it, letting Renji use his 'gun' attack. However, it failed.

Renji and Rukia leaped into the air.

"Rukia, this isn't going to work!" said Renji.

"What isn't?"

"We're going to die!"

"Shut up!"

Ruddbon, hearing their conversation, butted in.

"Yes. You can not defeat me. Say your last words."

Renji paused a bit at that.

"Last words? In that case..." he took a deep breath.

"Rukia, I love you."

That froze everyone on the battle ground. Chad looked up at the red haired pineapple. He sweat dropped. He clearly wanted to say 'What the hell, Renji'. He would have if only his quiet personality didn't get in the way. Ruddbon was just frozen.

Rukia on the other hand was seething. You could see veins popping out and feel the heat from her. She flash stepped behind Renji and kicked him in the face.

"You idiot! We are going to beat this guy so save your last words for later!"

The force of her kick was so powerful that Renji flew straight into his enemy with tremendous force. Ruddbon, who was frozen didn't have time to dodge. He fell back with Renji. His roots came out from the ground.

"No! My roots! Noooo!"

He died as his last root popped out from the ground. All the remaining Arrancars he had created crumbled to pieces as well. Chad blinked in surprise. He walked over to his enemy and Renji. Renji had fainted from the shock the kick gave him. His nose was bleeding.

"Um…Kuchiki…" said Chad as he pointed at the unconscious Shinigami. Instead of a particular answer, Rukia just gave him a thumbs up from mid air, smiling.

Nobody heard the answer to Renji's confession in the following years.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? Review!<strong>


	3. IchiHime

Lovey-Dovey Reactions

**This is probably a bit boring. I have taken the suggestion of Narudragonz. Thank you! However, I don't know if you are a fan of IchiHime but I'm not. I personally hate Orihime, no offense. So Orihime will get rejected (accidentally) Review!**

* * *

><p><span>IchiHime<span>

"Kurosaki kun!"

Ichigo looked around to see the busty girl running towards him.

"Hey, Inoue."

Orihime, however, didn't stop. She grabbed Ichigo's arm and started dragging him.

"Inoue! What the hell are you doing?"

Orihime didn't reply. Soon enough, they were on the roof of the school building. Ichigo put on his usual scowl.

"Why did you drag me here?"

Orihime hesitated before starting shyly.

"Well, Kurosaki kun, I wanted to ask if…" she started blushing mad.

"Inoue, you're blushing."

"If…"

"If?"

"If you like breads!"

"Huh?"

Orihime was hitting herself from the inside at her stupid ness. 'I must do this,' she thought.

"No! Not that! Sorry I got the wrong thing. I want to say…I love you."

'I did it!' she thought.

There was silence. Orihime saw her Kurosaki kun's mouth twitch. She tensed, waiting and hoping for a…kiss. She slightly opened her mouth and edged a bit closer to her orange strawberry. She slowly closed her eyes, when.

"Nice one, Inoue! That is the best April's fool joke I have ever heard. I actually thought you meant it for a second!" laughed Ichigo.

He missed the expression of shock, disappointment, ect, the expression that describes the word 'rejected' on Orihime's face. He turned around and headed back inside. He waited at the door.

"Hey, Inoue, are you coming or not?"

Orihime turned her face away from him and fought back tears.

"Um…I think I'll stay here for a bit longer. You can go back first if you want."

"Um…o… kay? Nothing's wrong, right?"

"No nothing is."

"Well see you later," said Ichigo just before the door closed behind him.

Once he was gone, Orihime sat down and started to cry.

"He…he just rejected me…"

* * *

><p>Ichigo on the other hand was telling Uryu and Chad about Orihime's April fool's day joke. Once the orange hair was done, his two other friends started at him with wide eyes. Ichigo raised an eyebrow.<p>

"Is something wrong?"

Uryu gasped for air.

"Ku…Kurosaki…you just rejected her…"

Ichigo frowned.

"It was a joke Ishida."

"No, she actually meant it."

"No she didn't. It's the 1st of April."

Chad pointed out this time.

"It's the 2nd of April, Ichigo. Inoue wasn't joking."

A suddenly realization came into Ichigo's mind. He quickly looked at the calendar in the classroom. It said 2nd of April.

Ichigo slapped his hands on his own cheek. He looked at Uryu and Chad with wide eyes.

"What have I done?"

* * *

><p><strong>So here it is. Liked it? Like it or not, review and suggest!<strong>


	4. GinRan

Lovey-Dovey Reactions

**Hiii! Thank you Narudragonz12 for reviewing! They're really nice. I'm glad you like it. The thing is with this chapter, it will be more serious. Sorry. I'll make it more humorish the next chapter. Suggest for character pairings, readers! Review!**

* * *

><p><span>GinRan<span>

"Hey, Gin! Where are you taking me?"

"Just wait, Rangiku. We're almost there."

Gin Ichimaru was gently pushing a blindfolded Rangiku. The third Squad Captain had secretly dragged Rangiku during her patrol duty. He was taking the woman to a special place.

""Right. We're here," said Gin as he unfolded Rangiku's blindfold. When she was free to look, Rangiku's eyes widened at the sight. They were in a certain place in Rukongai. They had played in the sakura garden during their childhood. The light pink petals were flying around the meadow.

"Gin? Why did you bring me here?"

"I just wanted to go through our happy memories together."

Rangiku smiled.

"Then let's lie down over by that tree we used to climb! Race you there!" She started running towards the tree, Gin right behind her. They laughed as they ran, remembering happy memories.

Once they reached the tree, they lied down at the base of the huge sakura tree.

"Haaah. Well since I won, Gin, you need to pay for my sake bottles for a week, deal?"

"Wait! I never agreed to that!"

Rangiku turned her head around to face the captain.

"Too late," she said, teasingly.

Gin wanted to object but when he saw Rangiku's smile, he gave in.

"Fine. Don't ya think ya should start thinking of reducing ya sake? Ya gonna become like Capt'n Kyoraku soon."

Rangiku laughed.

"Captain Kyoraku? Don't worry. He's a great drinking buddy. Kira, Shuhei and Renji are nice too."

Gin frowned slightly.

"That wasn't what I meant."

"Gin, you should start drinking too."

Gin's smile returned.

"Me? Na, I'll pass. Remember when the old man told me off when I got totally drunk?"

"Haha! How could I not remember that? The Captain Commander was so angry of what you did. Ya didn't even smile in front of him."

"It was all ya fault."

The two spent more time talking about their happy memories. While that was happening, Gin was getting more and more nervous every second. Soon Rangiku noticed the smiling man acting differently than usual.

"Gin? Is something wrong?" she asked.

The said man push himself up to sit, with Rangiku following the suit. The smile was gone and he seemed more serious.

"Well, Rangiku?"

"Yeah?"

"The reason I brought ya here today was because…"

"Because?"

"Rangiku? I love ya."

The woman's face expression changed from concern to surprise. She had always thought Gin wasn't the type to say these things. He would always be the secretive type, the one who keeps things to himself.

"Gin…I don't know what to say."

Gin's opened his eyes. Rangiku could see troubled gazes from the blue orbs.

"I'm sorry, Rangiku. I shouldn't have said that," said Gin as he got up. "We should go back now."

He started walking away. Rangiku started at his back. She didn't want to hurt him or anything. Sudden determination guided her path then. She wasn't going let Gin walk away without telling her where he was going. She wasn't going to let him go.

"Gin! Wait!"

Gin, his eyes closed now, turned around at his name. His eyes opened when he saw Rangiku flying towards him. He caught her in his arms and felt her own arms wrap around him.

"Ra…Rangiku?"

He looked down at her and met her eyes. Tears were coming out.

"Gin. I love you too."

Gin's eyes widened as her lips met his. He then relaxed and closed his eyes. He was going to enjoy his last moments before he left with Aizen.

As their lips stayed connected, the wind blew, making the pink petals fly. The grass and the branches swayed lightly. The two childhood friends savored the moment. Gin looked at Rangiku with sad eyes.

_I wish…time stopped at this moment. Forever._

* * *

><p>Back in the 10th Squad Barracks<p>

Captain Hitsugaya looked frantically for his Lieutenant. He had asked the other squad members. Nobody had seen her, not even her friends. He had paperwork due in 30 minutes and where the hell was his Lieutenant?

He came back to his office and saw a note on his very own table. He picked it up and started reading it.

_Hey Captain._

_I'm sorry but I'll finish the paperwork once I get back! _

_I promise._

_Love, your awesome Lieutenant, _

_Rangiku._

It was a very short message. The short, white (silver) haired captain started bristling. Veins popped out.

"MATSUMOTO!"

That day, the members of the 10th Squad had to deal with melting all the ice that had covered the entire barracks.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, more serious. I always liked Gin X Rangiku. Nice pairing. Kubo should have never killed Gin! Review!<strong>


	5. KyorakuNanao Bonus

Lovey-Dovey Reactions

**Hey it's been a while! I was away fro, ho,e so didn't have time to write. This chapter contains a bonus. Don't think it's good but yeah...Review!**

* * *

><p><span>ShusheiNanao<span> + Bonus

"Ah, my dear Nanao chan," said Kyoraku. He was sitting in the middle of his garden, drinking sake as usual.

"You should stop drinking, Captian."

"Nanao chan~ Drink sake with- mph!" He received a kick from her.

"No way!"

Kyoraku sighed and became more serious. He motioned Nanao to sit as well. Nanao realized that her captain was in his 'serious mode' and decided to make a use for it. She sat down.

"Yes, Captain?"

"Nanao? I love you."

There was an awkward silence as veins popped out from Nanao. Her eyes darkened. She got up and headed for her captain's sake stash.

"Aw…She rejected me, did she?" yawned Kyoraku, snapping out of his serious mode. His eyes grew wide when he saw Nanao come back with a sake bottle. She sat back down in front of him.

"Nanao chan?"

Suddenly, she started drinking the sake. Not even bothering to pour it out on a cup, she drained out the entire bottle in a flash. Her captain just watched her in shock. Nanao took out another bottle and drained it.

Her captain only got out of frozen shock when she finished her fifth bottle.

"Nanao chan! What are you doing?" he took snatched the sixth bottle from her hand.

"If you really love me, let me drain all your sake bottles," whined a slightly drunken Nanao.

"Why?"

"Choose Captain. It's either me or sake."

There was silence as the sake loving captain thought. He got back to his serious mode and took a deep breath.

"Nanao chan. I really love you but… I don't think I can live without sake."

Nanao snapped out of her drunken state. She started throwing all the bottles of sake at him.

"Fine! Have all the sake you want, Captain!"

However, she was stopped as her captain flash stepped and hugged her.

"Nanao chan. I was joking. Of course I love you more than sake," he said softly.

"Ca…captain…"

Kyoraku sat back down.

"Now let's have sake for our celebration!" he yelled, waving a bottle.

"CAPTAIN!"

* * *

><p><span>Bonus.<span>

"Hey, Captain Aizen!"

"What is it, Gin?"

"I wanna tall ya something."

"What?"

"I asked Rangiku if she loved me."

"And?"

"We kissed!"

"…"

"Whatcha say?"

"Gin."

"Ya?"

"I really, really."

"Really, really what?"

"Hate you."

* * *

><p><strong>Aizen's jealous! Hee hee. Yay Nanao and Kyoraku! And Gin! Suggest more couples please. I don't do Yaoi. Review!<strong>


	6. UraYoru & JintaUru

Lovey-Dovey Reactions

**No reviews. Aw... But thanks to people wwho added this into their lists! But writing a little review can't be a trouble, right? Please review!**

* * *

><p><span>UraYoru &amp; little JintaUruru<span>

Kisuke was fanning himself at the front of his shop. He usually he would have been bored but something in his mind kept him occupied that afternoon. He was going to confess when Yoruichi comes back from where ever she went.

"Hey Tessai."

"Yes, Boss?" said the big man, coming out of nowhere.

"What do you think Yoruichi will say when I confess?"

"…I'm not sure."

"Oh is that so?"

Tessai decided that someone else could answer Kisuke's problem.

"Jinta!"

The 'Hat and Clogs' panicked. He didn't tell the kids about this and he wasn't planning to.

"Wha? Wa…wait Tessai! I'm wasn'-"

Too late. The red haired boy came out from the shop, looking annoyed.

"What, big man? You interrupted me in my video game! I was winning by so much!"

Tessai repeated the question he was asked before.

"What do you think Yoruichi will-"

"Ah, Tessai. Let's not get the young ones into adult business."

"…Oh, of course Boss."

However, Jinta wasn't as stupid as he looked. He quickly analyzed the situation. An evil grin crept up.

"Hey, Boss. You're going to confess to that cat woman, right?"

Kisuke sweat dropped. He quickly tried to hide his troubled face behind his fan.

"What are you talking about?"

"You love Yoruichi."

"I do not."

"Yes you do."

"Tessai! You're not supposed to tell!"

"Well, I already knew so there was no need to hide it. I would have figured it out completely even if Tessai kept silent."

"Yes, you're right, Jinta. I love her."

Jinta frowned.

"Then what are you worried about? Just tell her in the easygoing way. You were never serious so be yourself."

Kisuke was totally taken surprise. He didn't expect to hear an advice from a kid. He relaxed and smiled.

"Yes. I will. Thank you, Jinta. And let me ask you something now. You love Ururu, right?"

_Hee hee. I got him._

Jinta turned red.

"I…I don't kn…know what you're tal…talking about!" he stammered.

Kisuke put on a wider smile and kept on going casually.

"Oh, it's obvious. You like her~"

"I do not!"

"Yes you do~"

They started bickering. They were too occupied that they didn't notice Yoruichi and Ururu had come back from errands.

"What are you two bickering about?"

"Um…Kisuke? We bought the things you asked for…"

Both Kisuke and Jinta froze and gulped. They stared at the cat woman and the girl in silence. Yoruichi, annoyed at the silence decided that she'll talk first.

"What's with the frozen welcome?"

"Well, Yoruichi. I was giving some advice to Jinta. He wants to tell Ururu something right now."

"What!"

"Yes you do Jinta. You were waiting for her to come back," lied Kisuke. He was going make Jinta confess. It would be interesting to watch.

"Um…What is it, Jinta?" asked Ururu.

"I…I…" Jinta was unable to continue as he could feel all the stares grazing him. He decided to do it. He closed his eyes and yelled.

"I LOVE YOU, URURU!"

Without waiting for an answer, he ran back into the shop and dived into his room. The rest stayed outside, stunned. Ururu was looking lost. She had no idea of what she should do.

"Uh…Jinta just…"

Yoruichi slapped her on the back.

"Good for you, Ururu! You have someone who loves you already!"

"I…I don't know what I should do."

"Well let me give you advice. Do you love him, too?" asked Kisuke.

"Um…well…he has always been mean to me but he was also protective and…I believe he's noce and all…" she trailed off.

"So it's a yes?" asked Yoruichi.

"…Yes." She blushed slightly.

Yoruichi smiled.

"Then you go and tell him."

"Should I?"

"Of course. Go ahead. I'll go with you."

Kisuke interrupted there.

"Well, Yoruichi. I want to talk to you as well."

Yoruichi looked puzzled but stayed. Tessai, knowing what will happen took Ururu inside. Yoruichi and Kisuke were left alone outside. Yoruichi put her hands on her hips.

"What is it, Kisuke?"

"Well, you see, I-"

"_Then what are you worried about? Just tell her in the easygoing way. You were never serious so be yourself."_

"- love you."

There was a long silence. Yoruichi stood blinking.

"Um…Yoruichi-"he was cut off when a foot struck his face.

"Ouch! What was that for!"

Yoruichi stood over Kisuke, who was on the ground clutching his face in pain.

"Kisuke. I never knew that you could actually love someone."

Kisuke gasped.

_That hurts more than the kick._

Yoruichi saw his face fall and smiled. She found Kisuke very amusing sometimes. She bent down and leaned toward the former '12th Squad Captain'.

"I love you as well, Kisuke," she whispered, wrapping her arms around him.

Kisuke looked up. He regained his smile. Not the normal one but the smooth relaxed one.

"Thank you."

Their lips were only millimeters apart when

"Urahara san!"

The two looked up and saw Ichigo standing at the clearing. The orange hair didn't see that they were having some private moments.

"Urahara san, I need help with fixing this Shinigami badge. It's not working again."

Yoruichi quickly became a cat and walked away without giving another glance. Kisuke stared at her/him in silence.

"Um…Urahara san?"

"Sing Benihime."

The Zanpacto appeared. It made Ichigo panic and sweat drop all over.

"Huh? What are you doing?"

Kisuke stood up and slowly walked toward the strawberry.

"Lesson four." He drew his sword.

"U…Urahara san?"

"Never interrupt private moments."

"AHHH!"

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah. I'm running out of pairing. Don't do yaoi as usual. Well, not at the moment. I don't really like them. Suggest and review!<strong>


	7. HitsuKarin

Lovey Dovey Reactions

**Hey! I haven't been here for a while. Thanks to all who reviewed and added this fic to their list! This chapter will probably get better in the end. I was kinda stuck at the start.**

**Oh, yeah. And can you vote on my poll in my profile page?**

* * *

><p><span>HitsuKarin<span>

Toshiro was sitting at his desk, looking very serious. He was thinking. Thinking of soccer balls.

_Soccer…I want to play soccer…Wonder why…I don't think there are soccer balls in Soul Society. Maybe…maybe I should go to the World of the Living. Then I would be able to play soccer._

The truth was, Toshiro had been having dreams about soccer for a few days now. First, he just ignored it but now, he just couldn't.

"Captain~ I'm back~!"

The sudden bang from the door and the shout woke Toshiro from his thoughts. He didn't bother looking up to see who the newcomer was. It was too obvious. He could already smell the sake.

"Matsumoto," he growled.

"Captain~ Whatcha doing?" asked a very happy-but-drunk looking Rangiku as she danced towards the table.

"You've been drinking."

"No, I haven't!"

"Yes, you have. Don't argue." The small captain's eyes widened as he was smothered my two huge squishy beings.

"Aw~ You found out, Captain! You're a genius! How did you find out that I was drunk~?"

"I cmph smelf smphke."

"What? Speak more clearly, Captain~" Rangiku saw her captain's head wiggle out from her boobs.

"I said, 'I can smell sake,'" said an angry Toshiro.

"Oh! Why didn't you say so earlier?" said Rangiku, letting the captain go.

"I did. You were just smothering me, that's all," scolded Toshiro.

_Why can't you be more serious Rangiku?_

"Rangiku, I'm going to ask the Head Captain if I can go to the World of the Living."

This woke Rangiku up, leaving no signs of sake.

"What! Why?"

"None of your business. I'll leave the Squad in your care."

Rangiku just blinked as the door shut closed leaving her in the room alone.

* * *

><p>"Hello, Captain Hitsugaya!"<p>

Toshiro just crossed his arm, eyes closed.

_I don't want to deal with this guy._

"Where's my Gigai?"

Kisuke ignored the fact that the small captain just ignored him and smiled. He took out a Gigai.

"Right here!"

"Thanks. I'll be going now."

In a flash, he was gone. Kisuke blinked.

_Wait…I thought you couldn't use flash step in a Gigai…_

There was silence soon broke by a yell.

"Tessai! I think I just made a flash step-_able_ Gigai!"

* * *

><p>Kisuke didn't know that Toshiro never used flash step. He couldn't. It was just Toshiro running in full speed towards the soccer field.<p>

The small captain stood panting once he reached the edge of the soccer field. The first thing he searched for was…

_Karin!_

Yes. The black haired Kurosaki twin was playing soccer as usual. Toshiro couldn't help but smile. He was going to run in the court when he saw something fly towards him. He jumped and kicked the soccer ball towards the net before it could hit his face. Unfortunately, the goal keeper wasn't a Shinigami, nor did have super fast reflexes. The ball hit him right in the abdomen and flew into the ball _along_ with the poor goalie.

Karin saw her friend faint. She spun around to yell at whoever injured her friend.

"Hey! That wa-!"

Her eyes widened. It was the familiar white haired Shinigami Captain.

"Toshiro!"

"Hey."

He was now face to face with Karin.

"What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to play soccer."

"Really? That's great! Then you can be an attacker! Take Toma's place and Toma can take Kyoruke's place as a goalie!"

* * *

><p>The games were over and Toshiro and Karin were now looking at the sunset together.<p>

"Hey, Toshiro. Why did you come here?"

"Well…The truth is, I've been having dreams about soccer balls the past few days. And…"

"And?"

"And I felt like I had to come to this world."

"Really? Why?"

"I think…the soccer balls actually represented you."

Karin frowned.

"Me? Why?"

"I think…I wanted to see you. I…I think I love you, Karin."

Silence followed. Toshiro could feel his heart beating like mad.

_I said it. But…what if she doesn't love me? Oh, no. This…this is bad._

Suddenly, Karin stood up. Toshiro was now wide eyed and staring at Karin with fear.

_Is she going to run away? Is she going to cry? Is she going to scream at me? Is she going to-!_

"Toshiro." The voice was soft.

"Ye…Yes, Karin?"

_Damn! I'm such an idiot. I'm stammering._

"I never felt this way before," said Karin, still not looking at Toshiro.

Toshiro grimaced.

_Is that feeling pure hatred?_

"What feeling is that?"

"I feel like…I'm attracted to someone. I feel love! Toshiro, I think I'm in love with you as well!" said Karin. She turned to look at Toshiro.

"Really?"

"Yes!"

They both smiled then yelled in unison.

"I love you!"

At that moment, Karin was in Toshiro's arms and lips were together. Both of them was feeling as if that moment was the happiest moment of their lives, which would have been if they didn't have anyone spying on them at the same time.

Unfortunately, they both missed the bright one second flash of a digital camera.

* * *

><p><span>10 days later, Seretei.<span>

Toshiro woke up. He got dressed in his Shinigami uniform and Haori. When he opened the door he found…

"Congratulations, Captain Hitsugaya!"

Toshiro blinked at the large number of Shinigami, including Captains and Lieutenants, right in front of him.

"Huh? What's this?"

Before he got an answer, he was given an _enormous_ box of candies from Ukitake.

"This is a present for you, Captain Hitsugaya! Congratulations on finding a lovely wife!"

_Wait…Did he just say…wife?_

Toshiro kept calm, despite all the confusion going around in his head.

"Wife? I don't understand what you are talking about, Captain Ukitake."

"Aw, no need to try to hide it. It's on the paper! Everyone in Seretei knows!"

"Huh?"

He was handed the Soul Society Newspaper. When he read the headline, he almost fainted. It said:

**THE TENTH DIVISION CAPTAIN FINDS A WIFE **pg.2

And underneath, there was a photo of him and Karin, kissing with the sunset as the background.

_Breathe. Breathe. Breathe._

Toshiro turned the page and saw the same headline with another similar picture of him and Karin. He started reading the article.

-The Tenth Division Captain, Toshiro Hitsugaya, has proposed to Karin Kurosaki, one of the twin sisters of Ichigo Kurosaki.

Exactly ten days ago, Captain Hitsugaya had asked the Head Captain that he had to go to the World of the Living. He had said there were a few things he wanted to check out on the sites where the Arrancars had attacked two weeks ago. However, that was just an excuse to cover up the truth.

The truth was that he had been dreaming about soccer balls for the past few days before he went to the World of the Living. At the site where he proposed, Captain Hitsugaya admitted that the soccer balls in his dreams were reminding of Karin, who has a great love of soccer. Then he realized that he loves her. So the Captain had proposed to his soccer- loving girlfriend in the lovely sunset.

Captain Hitsugaya's enchanting, attractive Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto stated that her captain was always talking about Karin Kurosaki 24/7. What's more interesting is that she had also found himself calling for his lover during his naps.

However, what Captain Hitsugaya had said to Karin Kurosaki wasn't just an 'I love you'. It was a proposal. According to his beautiful lieutenant, he had said the following words:

"Karin, I love you. I love your sleek raven hair and your bright, gleaming eyes. I think you are the most important person in my life. I don't know how I would survive without you, Karin. Karin, my love, will you accept my love and marry me?"

These were the exact words of proposal. And the biggest thing of all is that KJarin Kurosaki accepted the proposal by kissing the captain very passionately on the lips. And then… -

Toshiro stopped reading. His eyes went to the photo. Underneath it said that it was taken by…

**Rangiku Matsumoto**

_Breathe. Keep calm, keep calm, keep cal-_

"So when's the wedding, Captain Hitsugaya?" piped in Kyoraku.

Toshiro gave up.

"MATSUMOTO!"

* * *

><p><span>At the same time, World of the Living<span>

Karin was face to face with a fuming Ichigo.

"What the hell is this, Karin?"

"What's what?"

"This!" yelled Ichigo as he waved a paper in front of his sister.

"What is it? Let me take a look," said Karin. Her eyes widened. It was the Soul Society Newspaper. She read the same article.

"Karin. What have you got to say?" said Ichigo in a deadly voice.

Suddenly, Isshin jumped out of nowhere.

"Karin! Oh, your daddy is so proud! You have fallen in love! And even a wedding! I'm so happy! You are now a fully grown woman! A wife, too. However, don't you think you were too-"

"Shallow?" finished Ichigo.

"Gah! I am not a _wife_, nor am I _shallow_! This is a _fake_! Can't you see it! Just get it right you idiots!"

And she stormed off to nowhere with real fire coming from her body, leaving both Isshin and Ichigo groaning on the ground, clutching their…you know…private part.

* * *

><p>"Toshiro Hitsugaya. I will be sending you to the World of the Living for two weeks as your punishment for destroying the 10th Division Barracks and freezing Lieutenant Matsumoto."<p>

Toshiro looked up at the Head Captain from his place in the middle of the room in the Captains meeting.

"But-"

"Silence! You didn't have any self control back there and went as far as destroying your own Squad Barracks! You must be punished!"

Toshiro bowed his head in defeat.

"I understand, Head Captain. I am truly sorry."

Yamamoto opened his eyes and looked down at the small captain.

"I think you should be thanking me."

"Excuse me? I don't understand," said Toshiro, looking back up.

"I'm practically giving you a two week break. You can meet your family-in-law and find your wife a wedding dress and prepare for you upcoming-"

"Um…Yamaji?"

"What is it Captain Kyoraku? Can't you see that I'm in the middle of an important conversation?"

"Yeah, I can see that but just thought I would let you know that there is no need."

"Explain yourself."

"He fainted."

Yes, it was true. Toshiro was lying unconscious in the center of the meeting room, white bubbles foaming at his mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>Yep. There you go. Pleeaassee review!<strong>


	8. UkiUno

Lovey Dovey Reactions

**Hey. Thanks to Catheline, TsukiYamazakura, Universal Sweetheart and Voca01voca02loverP for reviewing! I hope people like this chapter too.**

* * *

><p><span>UkiUno<span>

_I have always set my eyes on her. Her long black braid…no, she used to have a pony tail. Anyway, her long black…now braided hair is beautiful. And her big, soft eyes that shines like marbles just blinds me. Her smile stops my heart from beating-_

"Captain Ukitake!"

Ukitake woke up from his thoughts. He looked around to see all the Captains staring at him. He met his old teacher and saw the furious look.

"Captain Ukitake! What exactly were you doing!" boomed Yamamoto.

Then he realized.

_I have been daydreaming during the meeting! What have I done?_

"My apologies, Head Captain! I will never daydream-"

"No! You were staring at Captain Unohana none stop!" yelled Yamamoto.

"Huh?"

"Staring none stop is another crime as it makes the other feel uncomfortable! And you have admitted yourself that you were daydreaming during this meeting! Captain Ukitake, you will be in charge of cleaning the 4th Squad Barracks for two days! Alone!"

"Right! Of course…wait…EH?"

* * *

><p>"Kyoraku! Stop laughing!"<p>

"But-But I can't!"

Ukitake was dusting the clearing just outside the 4th Squad Barracks while his friend lazily sat down on a nearby rock, watching him do all the dusting.

"I mean, you should have seen yourself! You were staring at Captain Unohana as if you were staring at Byakuya wearing a pink frilly dress in ballet flats-"

"What does Captain Kuchiki have to do with this?"

"-except that you were drooling as well! Yamaji screamed your name like at least thirteen times until you finally snapped back!"

Ukitake sighed and face palmed.

"Be quiet. You're just exaggerating, right?"

"No, actually. He is quite right."

The two captains turned around at the new voice. Ukitake froze.

_Oh no. Not now._

It was the smiling Captain Unohana.

"Ca…Captain Unohana!" stammered Ukitake, blushing mad.

"Hello, Captain Ukitake. How are you going with your…punishment?"

Ukitake turned twice red and Kyoraku laughed harder.

"I…I-"

"That's alright. No need to apologize. I am certain that you had your reasons." Then she turned to the laughing captain.

"Captain Kyoraku. What exactly are you doing here?"

"Huh?" asked Kyoraku, still laughing at his red faced friend.

"Your laugh is disturbing my patients."

"Sorry!"

"I advise you to get out."

Kyoraku made a face.

"Aw…Captain Unohana-"

He froze when he met Unohana's smiling face right in front of him. His gulp could be heard by all in the radius of twenty meters around him.

"Out."

"Yes, M'am!"

There was a huge cloud of dust as the 8th Squad Captain retreated to his own Squad barracks in the speed of light. It took a while for the cloud to die down. However, when Ukitake was able to see, Unohana was gone.

Then suddenly, a paper came down from the sky. Ukitake saw it and grabbed it. It was the recent Seretei News. Then the white haired captain could feel a light bulb click on in his mind.

"That really is a great idea! I must- achoo- go to- achoo- the Captain's quarters –achoo- right now!"

And with that, he dropped the broom he was still holding and flash stepped to the Captain he was going to get answers from.

* * *

><p>The door knocked. Toshiro didn't bother looking up from his paperwork.<p>

"Come in."

Suddenly, the door burst opened and entered a happy looking Ukitake holding a huge mountain of sweets in his arms.

"Captain Hitsugaya~"

"Ukitake?"

Before Toshiro could say anything else, he was showered by sweets. While the short captain struggled to get to the top of the candy pile, Ukitake just happily got to business.

"What do you do when you want to confess your love?"

However, Toshiro was too occupied on getting out of the pile. Suddenly, his hand shot out and grabbed the nearest book. The small hand just threw the book at Ukitake, who caught it with ease.

Ukitake blinked at the book. Then he smiled.

"Oh! So you're lending me this book to give me ideas? Thank you so much Captain Hitsugaya! I hope the sweets are enough, but if you want more, I have an entire room filed with sweets I can give you!"

When Toshiro was out, Ukitake had already left.

"Ukitake, that…"

Toshiro pushed all the sweets off his desk. It was then he noticed something was missing. Something very important was missing from his desk.

_Where did it go? Where is it?_

He blinked and thought over the events that happened a few seconds ago.

_I was buried in sweets given by Ukitake. I threw whatever my hand touched at him because I was angry. I wasn't able to see what I threw at Ukitake. It felt like a book-!_

The room turned very _very_ cold.

_Ukitake._

Unfortunately, Toshiro's scream of agony and anger went unnoticed by Ukitake. Unfortunately, Ukitake had no idea that he had taken Toshiro's Private Diary without permission.

* * *

><p>It was dark in Soul Society. Unohana was finishing the last of her paperwork in the dim light when the door knocked.<p>

"Come in."

It was Ukitake wrapped in a scarf. Seeing Ukitake, Unohana suddenly felt excitement.

_I wonder why he's here. I wish it's something important. I hope…but…he doesn't love me, right?_

Unohana quickly covered her sadness and looked up.

"Hello, Captain Ukitake. What brings you here?"

"Ah, Captain Unohana. I'm sorry for the interruption but can you spare a moment?"

Unohana didn't say anything but nodded in return. She got up and followed Ukitake out.

Soon she found herself on the roof of the 13th Squad barrack beside Ukitake.

"Captain Ukitake? What are we doing on the roof of your Squad's barrack?"

Ukitake sighed and turned to the braided woman. He looked into her beautiful eyes.

"Captain Unohana. I always felt like this for you. Ever since the day I met you. You might not feel the same way towards me but…I love you, Captain Unohana."

Unohana's eyes widened.

_He…he feels the same way!_

"Captain Ukitake. I…I feel the same way. I always have. I love you."

A smile rose on both captain's faces.

"Captain Unohana, do you like fireworks?"

"Fireworks? Why-"

On the cue, a single burst of light flew into the sky, followed by many others. The all exploded in many beautiful colors.

"Captain Ukitake! This is beautiful!"

Ukitake smiled and kissed Unohana's forehead.

"I'm glad you like them."

"Where did you get the idea from?"

"Ah, Captain Hitsugaya gave me some clues and if it weren't for Rukia, Sentaro, Kiyone and the two Shiba siblings, I would have never achieved this myself."

"I must thank them."

They stepped closed to each other. Ukitake wrapped his arms around Unohana's waist while Unohana rested her hands on his shoulders.

"We will. However, let's just enjoy this night right now," whispered Ukitake.

Without a second thought or hesitation, their lips came in contact with each other, the only sound coming from the clear explosions and the only lights coming from the sparkling colors and the brightly shining moon.

_Finally._

* * *

><p><strong>So there you go. If you ask me, I think that chapter wasn't very good. But I still hope you guys enjoyed it and please review! And suggest!<strong>

**By the way, next chap will be UlquiHime...however, as I hate Orihime, it will be a rejection!**


	9. UlquiHime

Ulquihime 

**Hi! Long time no see (well not 'see')! It's been months since I uploaded this fic. I had a lot of stuff on the past few months. But now that I'm okay, I'm aiming to upload every weekend or two! Btw, I have decided to take yaoi suggestions as well, so feel free to give me a pairing! **

**Here's Ulquihime! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>In Aizen's throne room<span>

"Ulquiorra."

"Yes, Aizen sama."

"I want you to take care of Orihime Inoue."

Usually, Ulquiorra would have said yes without question, but that day was different. Something told him that he was going to regret it.

"Why?" he asked bluntly.

"Because."

"Yes?"

"I'm your God."

"Understood."

As he left the door, Ulquiorra could feel his inner instincts screaming desperately.

* * *

><p><span>In Orihime Inoue's Prison<span>

"Eat woman," demanded Ulquiorra.

Orihime had tears in her eyes.  
>"No! I won't eat!<p>

"I said. Eat."

Ulquiorra's patience was wearing thin. Crying people were so annoying.

_Just eat, woman. Just eat._

"Well, only if you promise to go out with me!"

Ulquiorra tilted his head in confusion.

"Go out? I'm pretty sure you know what it means for you to stay in prison."

"No, I mean the _other_ 'go out'," implied Orihime.

Why is she blushing?

"I still do not understand."

Orihime sighed.

"Ulquiorra kun! 'Going out' means to date each other. _Love_ each other. _Kiss_ each other."

Ulquiorra felt a horrible shudder going through his entire body. Date the woman? Was she serious?

_No._

"I'll be back in an hour. If you don't eat, I'll shove it down your throat."

And he escaped. He started panicking once he got outside.

_Go out? Hell no._

Maybe it was because of a sudden confession, Ulquiorra used the word 'hell' which he would have never used before.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Ulquiorra headed towards the cell once more. He felt dreadful. What happens if the woman didn't eat her food? That was terrible. He didn't want to get his hands dirty by shoving food in.<p>

He opened the door, but slammed the door back a millisecond after. Every instinct, every muscle, every souls he ate was screaming. His face paled even more if that was possible.

The food was still left untouched. He was going to have to do it himself.

He opened the door once more.

"Woman. I told you to eat."

"You didn't promise to go out with me, so I didn't," she replied happily.

_Don't be happy! Your happiness is my sadness!_

"I don't have that heart of yours. I don't understand what you're talking about," he remained calm on the outside.

"I'll teach you."

"No. Now I'm going to get my hands dirty from shoving food down your throat."

Orihime gasped!

"Oh, I know! Why don't you use your mouth and tongue to show the food down?"

Ulquiorra suddenly remembered the porn magazines Nnoitra showed him before. There were obviously lot of those mouth-tongue pictures. But then they lead down to naked people rubbing their bodies on each other.

…_God, help me._

He was suddenly grabbed by the woman who pinned him down on the sofa.

"If you don't want to do it, Ulquiorra kun, I'll do it for you!"

"I…I'm not hungry woman."

"Well, I am."

Ulquiorra panicked. She was leaning closer to him. He had to get out, but his body was frozen.

"Why are you being so aggressive and shameless all of a sudden?"

Orihime went back to her normal puppy-dog expression, which made Ulquiorra feel relived.

"You see…I was once rejected. From then on, I realized that I had to be…" she suddenly went insane, "AGGRESSIVE! This is the power of LOVE!"

Ulquiorra's green orbs widened when her tongue dived into his mouth. It felt…awful. It was then his body started moving once again. He clenched his teeth hard on the woman's tongue.

"AH!"

He shoved Orihime off him with force and ran out of the cell, not forgetting to lock it. He spat and spat. He tried hard to forget the feeling and the taste.

And here came the Quinto Espada who had to choose the worst timing to show his tongue.

"Yo, Ulquiorra. What's wrong with you?"

Ulquiorra held up his hand once he looked up to see the tongue.

"Cero!"

_Shit _thought Nnoitra as the green light shit him at full strength.

* * *

><p>Aizen frown at his green eyed subordinate.<p>

"Ulquiorra."

"Yes, Lord Aizen?"

"Why did you fire a cero at Nnoitra? Do you want to cause war in Las Noches?"

"My apologies, Lord Aizen. However, I had some troubles with the woman that I had to stop Nnoitra from showing his tongue."

"Would you care to explain what happened with Orihime?"

Aizen couldn't help but be amazed at the speed and time Ulquiorra spoke from the next moment. It felt like he was rapping.

Once Aizen understood the situation, he got off his throne.

"I understand, Ulquiorra. I'll see to her right now. You are dismissed."

Aizen couldn't help but feel delighted. He had found someone else who had been rejected like him. He had finally found a true friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Ulquiorra seems a little too OOC to me...Aw...Sorry about that. Review please! <strong>


End file.
